Boot trays are widely employed at entrances of buildings to store footwear, and prevent particles or moisture from being transported and deposited on delicate flooring like rugs, carpets, and hardwood. Boot trays have a flat base with elevated borders (walls) that contain the liquid deposits from shoes. They often feature slightly elevated projections within the borders that extend from the base to support footwear, or scrape off particles. These projections create space beneath footwear to drain off moisture and facilitate drying. Some boot trays have a foam or textile material placed on the flat base to absorb moisture from footwear. The distinguishing feature between a boot tray and a shoe rack is the ability of the tray to contain fluids and debris.
Boot or shoe scrapers are widely used to remove large or significant levels of particles from footwear prior to accessing a building. Scrapers may feature elevated straight edges, regularly-shaped or rough patterns to facilitate the removal of these solid particles. Boot trays that feature scrapers have their functionality limited by the height of the borders. Since the border's height exceeds that of the scrapers, the borders become an obstacle to someone stepping on the tray.
In conditions when significant levels of particles are transported by footwear such as heavy snowfall, households will often employ dedicated boot scrapers, doormats, and boot trays. In addition to the increased cost of purchasing these multiple devices, households may also be faced with congestion at the entryways. Some households further employ stools to assist in wearing, removing, or lacing footwear at the entrance. Stools placed by entrances allow individuals to handle their footwear comfortably and help avoid straining their backs. The problems of congestion and costs associated with using multiple devices at entrances will affect households using stools more significantly.